User talk:Styracosaurus Rider
Welcome Hi, welcome to Reptile Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Styracosaurus Rider page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Thesaurus Rex (Talk) 22:52, November 4, 2010 Hello! You seem to have a great determination for the site, and judging by your profile, it seems you'd be a great help to this wiki. If you can show me what you can do, I might make you a bureaucrat on this wiki. Don't forget to cite your sources! We need alot of those! Thesaurus Rex 03:18, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Hi! I hope I'll be able to contribute a lot (considering the status of the wiki) because I do have a busy schedule and at least 7 other wikis to deal with, plus the regular Wikipedia. If the site moves to Wikii, I don't really know how to use that, as I only just learned about it last night. But I will get some more to the wiki! Styracosaurus Rider 23:47, November 5, 2010 (UTC) P.S. I wouldn't quite say leaving Wikia because of the look would be necessary. True, it sucks, but we only have to get used to it. Wikia also gets more Google hits than Wikii...:) :Don't worry. When wikis are moved, the site on Wikia stays. What I mean is, I can let you take control of THIS wiki, if you like. You don't have to edit on the Wikkii wiki if you don't want to. Both are going to be separate wikis, and I'll leave you in charge of the Wikia one ;) Thesaurus Rex 00:03, November 7, 2010 (UTC) : :P.S: Please tell me what you think of the name change on the blog. ::I'd be glad to take the wheel of this wiki. I'm still not sure if this counts for adoption rules or not, I joined the Walking with Dinosaurs Wiki on October 27. Which means in league of Wikia adoption rules I might not be able to adopt until Christmas or so. If this is ''wiki adoption. Technically that's only for inactive wikis. And you're here of course. So yeah, when the site moves I'll take over the wiki for ya. Once it moves though I should pop by down to the Wikii site once in a while and make a few edits. And an advantage of being on regular Wikipedia is that I'm in the Reptiles and Amphibians WikiProject. So there are lots of plain, pure herpetology nuts I can ask to form the user backbone of the wiki so we can have a working arsenal of editors. :In summary, I'll grab the keys. Styracosaurus Rider 14:10, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :P.S. Judging by your profile, it seems you are a dinosaur fan. There are also several wikis that I am a part of. The brand-new Walking with Dinosaurs Wiki I mentioned above is looking for new members, so if you like the series I'd be happy to welcome you. And I am trying to adopt the Paleopedia, a paleontology site that it seems was once good but now the articles are short, vandalized, and nobody has been contributing. As a result I am going to try to adopt the wiki once I am applicable (per Wikia adoption rules, again). I would also be happy to see you there. ::Nah, the whole 'Thesaurus Rex' thing is just a play on words. They make the best usernames :P. I do like dinosaurs though. I might check it out. :: ::And yes, the adoption rules only apply for inactive wikis. I can make you a bureaucrat any time I want :). You say you're in the reptile and amphibian WikiProject? That's awesome. I'd love to see my wiki become popular. All this is kind of making me have second thoughts about moving. You can still switch to Monobook, correct? I think it would be a better decision to stay. BUT, don't worry, I'll still make you an admin either way. Oh, and about your request to rewrite some of the articles here, go for it. Edit away, I was going to it anyway. Thesaurus Rex 06:50, November 8, 2010 (UTC) :: You can still choose Monobook, luckily. It's only a bit better than this, but a bit better is a LOT better when it comes to this ghastly thing :) Styracosaurus Rider 20:44, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Adminship Hello Styracosaurus Rider, I have changed your user rights and you are now an administrator of this wiki. Congratulations! Enjoy your adminship! Thesaurus Rex 11:08, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Thank you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Styracosaurus Rider 14:22, November 14, 2010 (UTC) hello from ME! I've made my first edit! Oh, and a couple of ideas: Rattlesnake Tyrannosaurus Hello again, Toothless99 14:50, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Well well, you're here too! I'm an admin on here (so yes, watch out...) so if you have any questions on editing or whatever as me or the other admin, Thesaurus Rex. Also, if you stay and make good edits for a while, we ''might ''make you an admin too...but if so, be good :) Styracosaurus Rider 14:55, November 14, 2010 (UTC) :Welcome, Toothless99! @ the Tyrannosaurus article: We should probably wait a while before we start making dinosaur articles. Maybe make it a WikiProject. Thesaurus Rex 06:26, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. Best as a separate sub-article or such. Styracosaurus Rider 16:34, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Wow! This wiki is thriving right now! *is a little jealous now* :P What is a "WikiProject"? MontagnaMagica|Talk 17:19, November 15, 2010 (UTC) ::A WikiProject is like a "sub-wiki." For example in Wikipedia there's a WikiProject Amphibians and Reptiles. Styracosaurus Rider 17:54, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Create a Herp Page The point of the reptiles:CreateHerp page is to automatically start a page with the infobox, (and possibly other templates) included. It saves time for us experienced users and is really helpful to new users who have never edited a wiki before. I've implemented a similar sytem on Coasterpedia (my main wiki). As you can see, on Roller Coaster Wiki, the top bar has a "Start Your Own Page" menu. That drops down into 5 more choices (Roller Coaster, Theme Park, Manufacturer, Disambiguation, and Other). If you click on one, it has a box where you enter the article name. When you click "Create", the page loads with all the templates loaded for you. It's just a more user friendly way of doing things. It's also a work in progress right now... P.S. Styracosaurus Rider, I've never owned a lizard before, but I've been doing a lot of researching on Monitor Lizards. I'm planning on gettin a Savannah Monitor Lizard, but not for a while yet, because I need to work out all the details (such as time required to care for it, cost, housing, etc...). I figure, if I'm going to get a lizard, why not get the best! :) MontagnaMagica|Talk 19:40, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Top Menu? Hi Styraco... (you know your name!) I just wanted to know if you like how the top menu turned out. You know, the Start Your Own Page stuff? I'd like to know if it's any good. Thanks! MontagnaMagica|Talk 03:43, November 29, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, it turned out nice, thsnks for making that! The create-a-page whatsit looks good. Styracosaurus Rider 14:28, November 29, 2010 (UTC) wiki navigation Category:Salamanders has no text and no articles in it, so I'm wondering what the point is of having it on the sidebar? Toothless99 (talk to me), , 17:09, November 30, 2010 (UTC) :We've got a lot of articles to make...and hopefully salamanders will soon be one of them. Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 20:48, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Your image submissions Hey Styracosaurus Rider, I appreciate that you're adding in images to help vivify the wiki, but I just thought I'd let you know I'm noticing some problems with the way you're submitting the licenses for the images. For example, let's look at File:Chinesegiantsalamander.jpg. The licensing says it was taken from Wikimedia Commons under the same name as this, but when you go there, the file does not exist. Let me know if you're having any problems with uploading images, I'll be glad to help. The quickest way to copy a file from Wikimedia Commons is to go right to the full view of the image, right click on it, and click on 'Save image as...' and then go ahead and upload it from there. And, just to let you know, if you want you can also upload an image with the same licensing as the one on Commons. Thanks, --Thesaurus Rex 05:42, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :Ok. As the uploading can be a bit dodgy sometimes, I'll ask the next time I need help. Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 13:34, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :I can't believe I'm editing on Christmas Eve! How insane am I? Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 13:34, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :Go to sleep! You have Christmas tomorrow! :) Thesaurus Rex 07:07, December 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Heh. I ''was actually going to edit yesterday, but then there were some Christmas specials I needed to watch, then we went out for dinner, and then...Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 13:17, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Hey Styracosaurus Rider, In case you haven't noticed, Vandaler came back. I'm taking care of his mess right now, but, it's really late where I am right now, I was really tired, and I accidentally 'restored' your moved talk page (How did he get the privileges to move???) to that of your user page. So, super sorry about that mistake. I AM going to IP ban Vandaler now, or 'Jurassic Park Treasury'. Thesaurus Rex 10:49, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :Alright, his butt's been given a 5 year IP ban, no account creation, and unable to edit his own page. Hopefully by 2015 he'll have matured a bit. Or be eaten by zombies. Who knows. Thesaurus Rex 11:16, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks. I figured out that Vandaler, JPT, and the 203.96.something IP guy (if we've ever had him) are the same. Guess my talk page is blanked now. Oh well. Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 12:50, December 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Dang, the guy just won't stop. I've protected our user pages, let me know if you can't edit them. Thesaurus Rex 22:08, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Green Anoles Were you joking about Green Anoles? And why don't you get a Burmese Python? Practically, yes. And I'd like to start small with a snake. Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 01:53, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Green Anoles Were you joking about Green Anoles? And why don't you get a Burmese Python? Re: Hey There Yep, I'm still active. Mostly on Coasterpedia, which is even more lonely than this wiki! MontagnaMagica|Talk 01:14, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Beardies Should I get one? —Preceding unsigned comment added by Thesaurus Rex (talk • ) 11:15, 1 June 2005 (UTC). :Hi, welcome to Reptipedia. Please only use the talk pages for wiki-related subjects. Any questions you have about reptile care or reptiles in general, please ask them somewhere else. Thank you, Thesaurus Rex 11:23, January 24, 2011 (UTC) I am not Vandaler I wasn't Vandaler, although I was JPT. I was trying to impersonate Vandaler. If I was Vandaler, I would be insulting Toothless, or Mollica. —Preceding unsigned comment added by Thesaurus Rex (talk • ) . :Sign your posts. : :Okay, so what if you're not Vandaler. You still vandalize pages and harm the wiki. Impersonating a vandal is just as bad. Thesaurus Rex 06:34, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Another Reptiles Wiki Hi Styracosaurus Rider, I've noticed that there is another Reptiles Wiki, that was created recently. It has quickly made more articles than this one by far. Here is the link: Reptiles Wiki. The admin there is willing to make more users admins, so since I couldn't convince him to join here, I decided it might be best for us all to become admins there and fix it up to be like this wiki. What do you think about all this? MontagnaMagica|Talk 00:50, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey Styracosaurus, I need you to take a look at the latest blog post on the main page. I'm back and now we need to start kicking the wiki into gear. We're falling behind. I can't do this by myself man! Thesaurus Rex 16:15, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Attention Hey, Soon, I'm going to be deleting comments and such from the other wiki, or anything from the other wiki and talks like there's a feud going on. Talk pages will be fine, though. It's not a personal thing or anything, it's just not good for the wiki to have some new potential contributor coming on and seeing people 'fight'. Thesaurus Rex 04:24, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I made a small error Sorry small error on Template:ItalicTitle please remove the line italicises the title automatically. It will be the last line of the template after the last }} Cheers, Faendalimas 21:57, July 30, 2011 (UTC) :: Perfect thanks... Cheers, Faendalimas 22:22, July 30, 2011 (UTC) RE: We don't want this Wiki feeling pity for us and running to comfort us and sympathize us. Ok? [[User:Quick Fire|'The flaming Quick Fire is here!']] [[User talk:Quick Fire|'Talk']] 03:10, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Okey dokey then. Thesaurus Rex 04:23, August 2, 2011 (UTC) A god that sleeps is made to wake HolbenilordTalk 13:36, May 27, 2012 (UTC)